Pretty Cure Rainbow Harmony
Pretty Cure Rainbow Harmony is a spin off fanseries of Pretty Cure Color. It's theme is music, Rhythm and Color. Story 14 year old Yuki Yamada was a big fan of the T.V Show, Pretty Cure that was based on the legends of many girls gaining powers around Japan thinking nothing more than it was just a legend but what happens when she comes across an Elephant named Ivory who asks for her help in returning the color to her world she thinks she gone nuts until she turns into a cure herself. Now she has to become the hero she always wanted to be to save her world and Ivory's world. Pretty Cures and Mascots Yuki Yamada/Cure Blanchett * Voiced By: Erika Toda (Japanese), Elise Baughman (English) A 14 year old girl who is a part of the Photography club and the fundraising club. She is a bit selfish and mean and somewhat cold but does have a heart underneath it all. She has the habbit of annoying her older step sister, Kylee but the two have a good relationship none the less. In civilian form, she has white hair to her waist and blue eyes. As Cure Blanchett, her hair stays the same but has a light blue omre and her eyes turn icy blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Color my Heart! The Color of a blank canvas ready to paint! Cure Blanchett!" * Attack: "Snowy Aurora!" Kylee Yamada/Cure Ebony * Voiced by: Rieko Katayama (Japanese), Shanelle Workman-Gray (English) A 17 year old who is somewhat brash and arrogant though it comes from not knowing how to show her feelings. She is known as the cold princess by many of her fan boys. She has her own little radio show played through the school's radio station. She looks out for her younger sister, Yuki even though it doesn't look like it. In civilian form, she has black hair in a hime cut and red eyes. As Cure Ebony, her hair is tied in a heavy braid over her shoulder with a grey ombre and her eyes turn black. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Color my Heart! TBA" * "Ebony Black Out!" Aoi Koizumi/Cure Midnight * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Asleigh Ball (English) A 15 year old who is hyper and out going who loves basketball and also coaching. She is the eldest out of 5 siblings and tends to babysit when she can since both her parents run a grocery store. She tends to be easily annoyed due to sharing her room with three of her younger siblings but loves them all the same. In civilain form, she has short midnight blue hair tied in a wavy side ponytail and light blue eyes. As Cure Midnight, TBA. Harue Suzuki/Cure Chiffon * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Jeniifer Hale (English) A stuck up kind of rude girl who runs a fashion club who tends to butt heads with Yuki saying her club needs more funds than the others. She is also one of the top tutors of the school. She is best friends with Kohei. In civilian form, dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and hazel. As Cure Chiffon, her hair turns chiffon yellow tied in looped pigtails with ponytails coming out of the bottom. Kokemomo Aino/Cure Parakeet * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A talented singer who is in love with acting and musicals and hopes to go to broadway one day her favorite musicals being 'Wicked' and 'My Fair Lady' and her favorite play is 'Taming of the shrew'. Her mother runs a talent agency and really wants her to work out of her company. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and green eyes. As Cure Parakeet, her hair turns Parakeet green tying in a bun and her eyes turn light green with Parakeet wings. Kohei Amuro/Cure Latte * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Harue's best friend since childhood who was kind of pushed into fashion club when she wanted to join the fundraising club. She is very shy and really doesn't have much of a backbone and just goes along with the crowd but gets braver ever since becoming a cure. In civilian form, she dark brown hair in loose ringlets and hazel eyes. As Cure Latte, her hair turns light brown and ties in a ponytail with the same ringlets and her eyes turn an orangeish brown. Kaoru Hachimura/Cure Wine * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Cristina Valenzuela (English) A tough and misunderstood girl who keeps her emotions on the inside much like Kylee which helped them become friends. She was severly bullied when she was younger and didn't have a great relationship with her parents both now and back than and lives alone not really caring that lives alone now. In civilian form, she has dark cerise hair and red eyes. As Cure Wine, her hair becomes shorter and slightly rounded at the bottom turning wine red and her eyes turn the same shade. Amai Ashikaga/Cure Taffy * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) The youngst of the team 10 who seems to act much older than she is as she helps her single mother take care of her younger brother. She loves baking sweets with her mother when she can her favorite being cheesecake. In civilian form, she has dark pink hair tied in pigtails and magenta eyes. As Cure Taffy, her hair turns Taffy pink tied in braids and her eyes turn sugar pink. Ivory She is Yuki's mascot. Crow She is Kylee's mascot Azure She is Aoi's mascot.. Flaxen She is Harue's mascot. Seafoam She is Kokemomo's mascot. Pecan She is Kohei's Mascot Marlot She is Kaoru's mascot. Rosewood She is Amai's mascot. Villains King Blank He is the main villain of the series. Eras He is the first to attack the cures. Eliminate She is the second to attack the cures. Princess Nulify She is the third to attack the cures and King Blank's daughter. She is moody and brash and always looking for a fight but loves and follows her fathers orders to a T. Blotic He is the fourth to attack the cures. Shōkyosuru They are the monsters of the day when one of the villains use Elimination potion on someone who has inspire paints running through them they turn into them. They end their sentences with "~Suru!" Items [[Color Gem|'Color Gem']] They are the henshin Items of the series. They are heart shaped gems in the color of the cures. To transform, they hold it up shouting "Pretty Cure, Color my Heart!" Insperation Paints They are the collection items of the day. They run through people who inspire to be something or do something. Color Harmony Instruments They are the cures power up weapons. Used from their childhood instruments and earning them through proving themselves worthy. Episodes # Wait, Pretty Cure are real? Cure Blanchet is Born!-When a young girl named Yuki Yamada gets hit on the head by an Elphant like fairy named Ivory asks for her help in recreating the colors of his world. # To help a sister fight evil? I'm in! Cure Ebony is Born!-When Kylee is in charge of babysitting Yuki, during a fight makes her meet Crow. # A hectic day at the grocery store! Cure Midnight is Born!-On an errand, Yuki meets up with a classmate named Aoi who is working at the store and noticed a flipper hanging outside of her bag and is introduced to Azure and possibly found the next cure. # Fashion Vs Fundraising! Cure Chiffon is Born!-When Harue gets fed up with Yuki not bending to her will she decides to compete with the fundraising club to raise the most. While doing so she meets a cat named Flaxen. # To sing like a bird! Cure Parakeet is Born!-The School is putting on a musical and Yuki is in charge of taking photos from behind the scenes and meets with Kokemomo with a good luck charm shaped like a puffin named Seafoam # I would like to help my friend! Cure Latte is Born!-When Kohei finds out about the cures, she sets out to find a way to be one and runs into a spirited monkey named Pecan who might be the answer to her wish. # She isn't as heartless as we thought! Cure Wine is born!- # Our last teammate is a kid? Cure Taffy is Born! # Casting a rainbow across the sky! Rainbow Harmony Pretty Cure! # TBA # TBA # Camping to help the sisters!-When Yuki and Kylee get into a huge fight and a few hurtful things said, the team decides that camping is in order but when the two are seperated from a fall with Yuki getting injured badly can Kylee get them out on her own? Trivia * Though a spin off, it takes place in another universe similar to Pretty Cure Color. Category:Color-theme series Category:Music-Theme series